<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy helps Madison shower by subsoph3384</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435800">Daddy helps Madison shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsoph3384/pseuds/subsoph3384'>subsoph3384</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/M, Shower Sex, Sneaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsoph3384/pseuds/subsoph3384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy helps Madison shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madison had just got home from work, needing to unwind she thinks of taking a shower to wash away the day's troubles. Unknown to her completely, her mentor was on his way to her house, Kip, he gets to her place and after not getting an answer to his knocking he lets himself in. Kip can hear the shower running and know in an instant what he needs to do. Quickly, but quietly he hurries to Madisons bathroom, where she has just slipped off her jeans, letting them slide down her beautiful brown legs, she bends over to remove them from her feet she exposes her soft round ass, wrapped by her thong, he can see the outline of her kitty poking out from between her legs so sweet and eatable. Madison's still wearing a button-up shirt that barely covers her ass cheeks when she straightens up. Kips being so quiet as he watches her slowly as she unbuttons her shirt and lets it fall to the floor, revealing her sexy curves, with her milk chocolate skin. He's getting so turned on watching her as she let her hands glide over her breasts, rubbing her nipples a bit as she moans out from her touch. Kip slips in behind her,<br/>
"can I help?" he whispers in her ear, as she lets his fingers glide over her, gently caressing her. He lets his finger brush over her breasts, so firm and round, her nipples growing harder with desire as he rolls them in his fingers, they're pushing out against her bra, which he releases and let to fall to the floor also, he's still behind her, with her ass cheeks pushing against him. She can feel his excited state pushing against her hot ass. She slowly starts sliding up and down on his swollen cock with a devilish grin as she asks him if there was anything he wanted as she bends over, slipping off her now wet panties. With her legs parted revealing her wet pussy clearly, her lips glisten in their desire, he pulls her back into him, she feels his hard cock pressing hard against her, she can feel the heat of his bulging cock as he holds her against him. Turning her around he lifts her and sets her on the sink, opening her legs he slowly makes his way toward her smooth pussy, but not before he nibbles on her ears and neck before taking her nipples in his mouth, he sucks on them bring them to a full aroused state, they are begging for attention as he brushes his lips and teeth over them as she groans out in pleasure. Kip tells her that he wants to watch her pleasure herself,<br/>
"but you can't finger your pussy, just rubbing your clit." Madison tries to get out of it but he tells her that she has to cum for him before she can get to have his cock, he tells her to spread hers lips exposing her hard clit, he places her fingers in her mouth, wetting her finger as she sucks on it as she asks me if he wishes it was his cock instead.<br/>
"I do baby" he replies,<br/>
"don't you?" he asks, nodding she starts to rub the tip of her clit, softly in a small circle. She's watched him watch her, looking into his eyes as she rubs her clit, her desire building with each passing minute. Kip slowly starts to undress for her, stripping off his shirt, then his jeans, she can see his enlarged cock poking out of his underwear and she bites her lip. He stands between her legs now, nothing but underwear on, she reaches for his cock rubbing over his hard thick cock, reaching inside of his underwear she runs her hands down over his cock, feeling it's hot thick shaft throbbing in her hand. He tries to keep her rubbing her clit and reminds her that she has to cum before she can get to have him inside of her. He pulls her toward him, till he's pressing his cock against her wet pussy, her lips spread wide eager to feel my firm cock filling her love hole. He slides his cock out of his underwear and slowly he lets his cock glide up and down between her lips, she moans out to fuck her, but he tells her soon, but she has to cum for it, she tries to push his cock into her pussy, but he pulls back,<br/>
"cum for me baby, I want you to cum so hard and loud for me," she begins again, soon she is almost there and he stops her, not letting her cum, she moans out why.<br/>
"not yet baby, I want you to want it," he says, now he sits down on the toilet and he motions her over between his legs, she gets on her knees as he guides her to his cock, she takes him deep in her mouth, sucking him deep and hard, pulling in hard into the back of her throat, she can feel his cock swelling with desire as she pumps her hot mouth up and down on his cock. While she's sucking his cock he has her rubbing her pussy, with her free hard. Quickly she gets hotter and she climaxes moaning out in pleasure, she's so excited that it seems like forever before she stops cumming. Standing her up, he has her bend over the counter, with her legs open. He now takes her in his mouth, lick and sucking her overexcited clit, she moans out with each lick of his tongue dipping into her pussy, tasting her creaming love juice, she pushes back against his tongue as he nibbles and sucks on her clit. Softly he starts playing with her asshole, as his tongue is licking her pussy, she groans yet again as she feels his fingertip fingering her ass,<br/>
"yes daddy" she moans,<br/>
"Please make me cum" she moans as he quickens his tongue lashing of her swollen pussy, soon she lets out a scream as she trembles all over, her knees buckling as she climaxes, her body twitching all over as it courses thru her. She pulls his cock to her mouth and she starts sucking him off again, pulling long and hard on his cock, letting her tongue swirl around his hard shaft as she fondles his balls in her free hand. He leads her into the shower where he takes down the movable shower head, with her leaning against the doors he enters her from behind, letting his hard cock push deep into her horny pussy, she moans out again feeling his thick cock filling her pussy<br/>
"ride me, baby," she moans, he takes her hard and deep running his cock deep in her pussy. He aims the adjustable shower head at her pussy, with the stream of water hitting her clit, she cums again, grinding down on his cock, he rides her pussy with long strokes pounding her pussy as she cum, and then he slips a finger in her tight ass again, this sends her over the top as she climaxes yet again, begging to fuck her harder, which he complies with long hard thrust burying his cock deep in her pussy, she soon feels his cock growing inside of her pussy, getting thicker and harder. Her moans are turning him on as she begs him to cum in her pussy, she wants to feel his cum shooting deep inside of her, which he explodes, sending a river of hot cum gushing deep in her pussy, as soon as he stops cumming she drops to her knees and takes him again in her mouth, wrapping her pretty big lips around his cum-covered shaft she sucks him clean, sucking every last drop from his cock and balls.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>